


Wings of hope

by unmeiboy



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble Series, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unmeiboy/pseuds/unmeiboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kis-My-Ft2 in the Shingeki no kyojin setting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings of hope

Senga is facing the wall as he practices his salute, but nothing he does can stop his hand from trembling when he places it over his heart. The fabric of his uniform is ragged against his skin, but it feels new nevertheless. New to him, just like the feeling of inevitable death awaiting; a feeling he can't escape.  
He's aware he'll never be able to offer up his heart, fully and willingly, but there are reasons for his choice and he can't change his mind now. He's going to make it through, he knows it, yet his hand still shakes.

-

The 3D maneuver gear had always been Tamamori's weak point. He had had no problems fighting, riding, he's great with the swords, but he had barely passed the balance test on the gear wires.  
He's happy Yokoo helps him with tips and tricks, because once he gets close enough to the dummy titan, their trainer shouts at him that it's been years since the last time he saw a cut that clean. It gnaws on his mind though, that it happens too seldom, because he knows that if they come for him, he'll be an easy target for the titans. 

-

Miyata's pants are a shade of brown more often than they're white; he has a tendency to trip over everything including his own feet, and Tamamori isn't there all the time to catch him. In the air, though, he surpasses him. While he's still a bit all over the place, he moves smoothly between the trees, cutting deep into the dummy titan's neck.

He doubts he'll be able to act the same in actual battle, but just the thought has his adrenaline rushing, enough that he feels excited. Excited to know what it'll feel like to fight the real thing.

-

"Some of you will not survive. Are you still going to fight?" They do their salute in unison, faces expressionless. Today they'll fight real titans, and only a few of the trainees feel ready for it. Senga glances to his right where Nikaido stands, hand firm and still against his chest. There's something else in his eyes, something he thinks he recognizes as determination, and suddenly he feels very afraid he might lose his best friend.  
"I'm not going to collect your scattered limbs tomorrow." Nikaido is whispering under his breath, and Senga almost laughs. Nikaido seems set on surviving.

-

The feeling of wind in his hair always made Kitayama feel strangely free; even now that he's standing on top of the wall with his squad, waiting for orders. The sound of titans in the city can't be shut out, and he knows the fear will turn into adrenaline as soon as he's in the air.  
"I'm won't watch any of you die," he says as the command to move into the city is given, then leaps off the wall. Going first is scary, but someone has to; he hears them close behind, and he trusts Fujigaya to lead them.

-

Fujigaya knows that Kitayama sets out first so that he doesn't have to keep his eyes on the others. He himself has to do exactly that, goes higher than the others; Kitayama is lower between houses, Yokoo behind, the others by his sides. He turns to check on Tamamori, finding him having trouble keeping up, as expected.

And when he looks back down, Kitayama is gone. There's a shriek, one that makes his heart stop for a second, and Fujigaya turns in the air to see his squad mate's body in the hands of a titan, torn in two pieces.

-

Miyata hears someone scream, but ignores it in favor of making sure Tamamori doesn't fall behind. He's not bad, but he lacks speed, and they're going right towards the middle of the city, and wherever he looks, he sees titans approaching.

One has its big eyes set on Tamamori; Miyata sweeps in, lets his swords sink through the skin and easily slices the nape of its neck. It falls down with a groan, and it isn't until then Tamamori notices the titan had aimed for him. And to Miyata, that realization feels heavier than fighting for the survival of humanity.

-

From furthest behind Yokoo can see the squad move, and there's not much work; especially Fujigaya, Nikaido and surprisingly, Miyata, are effective and in contact with the titans. Being the one following in the back has it's cons, though. Every time something pulls on his wires, whenever they won't follow him as smoothly as he wants them to, his heart skips a beat in fear. The next time it might be one of them, and he will have to trust the squad behind them to save him; only he knows that they're too far away to do anything but watch.

-

It's when Miyata is in front, busy with a 10 meter class titan, that Tamamori gets in front of another, and Yokoo increases his speed. He's right behind it, swords ready to pierce its neck, when it turns around with his squadmate held tight in one hand; it tries to grab Yokoo's wires with its other hand, and he has to pull back unless he wants himself dead. There's nothing he can do when it focuses on Tamamori, pops his head as easy as if it were a soap bubble, and he hears Miyata scream as though it's himself dying.

-

They reach the opposite wall at the same time; Nikaido lands just seconds before Senga, who finds himself tackled off his feet the very moment he releases the hooks that brought him up there. Nikaido is right on top of him, shaking weakly as he holds Senga tight.  
"I was so afraid," and there's vapor rising from his arms, indicating that there still is titan blood on him.  
"But you're never scared," Senga returns, hugs him back.  
"Only to lose you." There's a sound that can't be anything but a sob, and that's when he realizes it. Nikaido is crying. 


End file.
